channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TMIX
TMIX is an online television network owned by TiBB Public Broadcasting. It was launched on 29 January 2016 hours before the sixth eviction of Celebrity Big Brother 17; and it originally closed 10 days before its 2nd anniversary on 19 January 2018. It relaunched on 13 April 2019. At the time of its closure, TMIX is dedicated to showing music-related programmes, pop, and youth culture; and it is geared more towards teenagers ages 12-19. At times; TMIX is thought of, and is known to be, (the) "MuchMusic of TiBB" due to Much's strong influence on TMIX. History In December 2015, TiBB Networks planned on launching a specialty teen oriented and music-related channel in early 2016. In the planning stages of the channel itself, it was originally going to be called TiBB3 (the name was later used for TiBB Networks' new non live-streaming channel); as a way to connect all 3 channels. In early January 2016, the official name for the channel was revealed as TMIX. The channel shows lots of TV shows, in addition to the music programming. One show in particular (already shown on Netflix), the fifteenth season of Degrassi: Next Class was shown in a 5 hour marathon when the channel launched. TMIX's music station format was heavily influenced by Much's format from 2010-2012, however the first and final logos are based off of Much's current logo. The similarities in TMIX's logo, on-air branding, and show titles can all be easily spotted. However, there were no plans to adopt the current format or on-air branding used by Much. TMIX showcases popular music from the mid-90s to the present day on its TMIX Countdown programme. It regularly airs music videos early in the morning between 1am and 7am. Graphically, TMIX uses its own credits with its own shows (excluding Real World) it airs (while music videos air during the credits), and (for the first month on-air) it used a dynamic information banner next to the TMIX DOG in the top right-hand corner of the screen; in February 2016, the dynamic information banner moved to the bottom right-hand corner of the screen while the logo was above it at the top of the screen, now bigger and with a timer bar for music videos and some shows. A second information banner is shown at the bottom left-hand corner of the screen at the beginning of programmes to show the classification rating and the details for the rating (TiBB1 later followed suit). In January 2017, the logo was moved to the bottom right-hand corner of the screen directly above the dynamic information banner. TMIX's idents from March 2016 were based off of the 2010 MTV idents. In mid-October 2016, to signify a brand new look; a new logo was revealed. It sports a multi-coloured look, with the new idents and graphics to launch in the future weeks. With the new logo, the HD specific logo on the HD channel was dropped. On 30 January 2017 (the day after the 1 year anniversary), TMIX received the rights to create their own version of Real World. TMIX also also got new idents based off of fast changing colours, pictures, shapes, and fonts; and with these idents, the channel reverted to the original logo; although in a modified form. In June 2017, the dynamic information banner was moved back to the top right-hand corner of the screen; next to the logo. When TiBB2 got rebranded as TiBB Go!, some of the YA-oriented programmes got moved to the rebranded channel; with additional encores on TMIX. On 31 December 2017, it was announced suddenly that TMIX would be closed down and merged into sister channel TiBB Two; with all programming moved over (except TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix) with a revised schedule on TiBB Two to incorporate TMIX's programmes. Then, on 25 March 2019; TiBB Networks announced that TiBB Gem would close at midnight on 13 April 2019, with TMIX relaunching at 9.00am the same day. The programmes moved to TiBB Two at the time of TMIX's original closure returned to the TMIX lineup, with New.TiBB.Live. being renamed to New TMIX Live, and graphics on the channel were inspired by the graphics used at launch. In addition, a new music competition specifically for TMIX was created to complement the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest and TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix national final. Programming * TMIX Countdown * TiBB Top 10 (moved from TiBB One) * TiBB Melodi Grand Prix * New TMIX Live * Real World * When We Get By (moved from TiBB Two) * TiBB Music Festival Former * Degrassi: Next Class (moved to TiBB One) Logos and Images TiBB TMIX Logo.png|The first logo of TMIX; originally in use from 29 January 2016-19 October 2016, modified for future use from 30 January 2017 until its closure (see above and below). TMIX Endboard.png|The old endboard at the end of programmes shown on TMIX TMIX Ident.png|One of the January 2016 idents shown on TMIX New TMIX Ident.png|One of the March 2016 idents shown inbetween programmes on TMIX. TMIX HD Logo.png|The old logo shown on the HD feed. TMIX October 2016 Logo Transparent.png|The logo from 19 October 2016-30 January 2017. TMIX 2017 Logo.png|The third logo of TMIX; a modified version of the original, in use from 30 January 2017 until the channel's original closure on 19 January 2018; and used again since the April 2019 relaunch. TMIX Real World Ident.png|A 'Real World' themed ident shown on TMIX. External links * Link to official website * Link to TiBB Play